Como Duele Amarte
by Ina Black
Summary: Me dejaste solo, con una soledad que me mata día a día y no me acostumbro a ella. Mi vida sin ti es un desierto en el cual nunca lloverá, te necesito Tomoyo para seguir viviendo. Ese era el pensar de Eriol ¿ella volvería?


**_Me dejaste solo, con una soledad que me mata día a día y no me acostumbro a ella. Mi vida sin ti es un desierto en el cual nunca lloverá, te necesito Tomoyo para seguir viviendo. Ese era el pensar de Eriol ¿ella volvería? _**

**Como Duele Amarte**

**Capítulo único**

Esa noche hacía frío, el viento helado de la calle entraba por una pequeña abertura de la ventana del apartamento que tiene vista hacia la calle, donde las personas ajenas de mi dolor caminan sin ningún apresuramiento, reían a pesar de mi llanto, cantan sin importarles que el nudo en mi garganta no me permitan articular ciertas palabras que quisiera gritarle al mundo, caminan y siguen caminando hacia su destino incierto, mientras yo ya conozco el mío, quedarme aquí olvidándome del mundo y si alguna vez fui alguien para este mundo que este me borre de sus memorias, que yo dejaré que me mi alma se vuelva hielo, porque ya ella no esta conmigo, y nada me importa si no está.

Ya nada es igual desde el día que ella se marchó, miren a su alrededor, me da pena de mi mismo al ver en lo que he me convertido cuando ella se llevó consigo mi ser. El apartamento siempre fue tan pequeño cuando la amatista aún se encontraba a mi lado, y ahora es inmenso, me siento tan pequeño en está habitación. Tengo los mismos pantalones negros y la misma camisa de color blanco con ciertos tonos cremas porque lo he usado desde hace tres días, es cierto, comienzo a darme cuenta de que apestó, nada me importa porque no está. En meses anteriores este lugar era visible y podías sentirte cómodo en aquel sofá color marfil que esta al frente del televisor, pero ya no, he derramado algunas copas de güisqui cuando lloré aquella noche tu partida, mi ropa sucia se encuentra encima del sofá más algunos residuos de comida. La cocina ya no es la misma de antes, es más saludable compartir la cena con los puercos que cocinar allí, los insectos como las cucarachas han invadido el lugar, en el lavabo están los platos y los cucharones desde hace un mes, sucios, no he comido en casa últimamente, no me agrada comer solo. El polvo ya forma parte de mis pulmones al igual que del estante, de la mesita de noche que esta al lado de la cama, y de los demás objetos aquí presentes, si Tomoyo viera el estado del apartamento en estos momentos es de seguro que me regañaría, que cosa no daría yo por escucharla otra vez quejarse por mi ocio en los asuntos de la limpieza, la mueca en mis labios me dice que ya no será así, porque me dejaste y se que no volverás, y yo no tengo la forma de traerte de vuelta.

Inhalo una vez más el cigarrillo que llevo en mis dedos, esté no me proporciona el calor que deseo, solo tu cuerpo sabía hacerlo, es el quinto cigarrillo en media hora, han sido más los que he fumado en todo el día, para comprobarlo mira un poco hacia mi izquierda donde se encuentra la mesita que esta al lado de la cama donde mi cuerpo yace, ahí, si justo encima de la mesa¿ya lo ves? El cenicero esta lleno de eso, parece como si veinte personas han depositado, cada una tres, residuos de cigarrillos y la pequeña parte que sobra de ellos. Se que me hace daño, sin embargo ya nada me importa.

Se que dirán, que si así fuera quizás tomaría medidas más drásticas como el suicidio¿creen que no lo he pensado? Más de una vez, soy demasiado cobarde como para matarme, ella misma me lo dijo un día y eso no lo he de olvidar "_Eres un cobarde"_ lo dijo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y con voz quebrante, muchas razones tenía, fui un cobarde y aún lo sigo siendo. Termino con mi cigarrillo y me levanto para mirar a través de la ventana, me duele el cuerpo, no he dormido muy bien, por eso me estiro al levantarme y alzo hacía arriba los brazos y pongo de puntillas mis pies descalzos. El invierno esta siendo cruel con la ciudad, las calles están cubiertas de nieve, los árboles están tan secos como yo, aunque cuando llegue la primavera nuevamente el verde los arropara, yo seguiré igual de seco, más que el desierto. Por lo menos este clima me trae ciertos recuerdos felices, cualquier momento con ella lo era, hasta en los que peleábamos, pero hubo días no muy gratos…

**Flash Back**

_Se acercaba la Noche Buena del año 2000, solo faltaban dos semanas, y yo acaba de salir de una junta de la empresa en la que trabajo como director ejecutivo, lleva por nombre Hitotsu, es una empresa textil, y en aquellos días estábamos muy agitados porque íbamos a lanzar la nueva colección, y todo el mundo deseaba sus vacaciones de navidad, por mi parte no tenía tantos entusiasmos, solamente tendría una cena con mi familia, igual que todos los años._

_Entré mis manos en los bolsillos al sentir el frío de la calle, me dirigía a mi auto rápidamente porque dentro de él no temblaría de frío. Al entrar en el sople mis manos para calentarlas un poco, encendí el motor y comencé a conducir a mi apartamento, a penas eran las seis y media, pero no tenía ganas de ir hacia ningún otro lado. Paré en un semáforo en rojo, justo a mi lado unos jóvenes no más de 18 años conducían un auto deportivo color rojo, el que iba en el volante llevaba en su mano derecha una botella de saque, eso me molestó, no es que fuera un hombre antaño, no, apenas tenía veinticinco años, en mis cabellos negros solo se reflejaban algunos mechones azules, ninguna cana en ellos, y mi cuerpo aún estaba fornido y maduro, aunque dicen que el hombre no envejece, sino que madura, pero aquellos jóvenes se comportaban como unos irresponsables, aceleraron a todo cuando el semáforo cambió a verde, yo aceleré a su debida velocidad. Fue a dos esquinas que vi como el deportivo daba un giro de 180 grados y la parte trasera chocaba con un poste de luz, tuve que desviarme para no atropellarme con ellos, el hielo en la calle me hizo perder el control, y mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a una mujer pasmada en medio de la calle, si trataba de girar lo más posible que la golpeara con el auto, y si seguía de frente mi vida correría peligro al estrellarme con el deportivo, no se que fue, pero preferí ir derecho, cerré los ojos como si eso amortiguaría el golpe y pise el freno con firmeza porque de ello dependería mi vida._

_El auto se detuvo a dos centímetro del otro, mi respiración era agitada, y mi pulso se había acelerado, estaba vivo, una mueca que trató de ser una sonrisa surgió en mi rostro, entonces recordé a la mujer, salí del auto, la mujer se encontraba tumbada en el suelo, seguro se había desmallado por el impacto, del celular llamé una ambulancia para que vinieran y mientras daba la dirección me acerque a ella, al terminar guardé el celular y me puse a su lado de rodillas, la incorporé un poco tomándola de los brazos, aparte ciertos mechones negros de su frente para observarla mejor._

_Si que es hermosa, su rostro blanco y suave era, y sus mejillas un tanto sonrosados, y sus labios pequeños, el grosor en ellos le daba cierto brillo, envié mis ojos a su cuerpo para admirarlo, sus pechos tenían el tamaño perfecto, era delgada, no demasiado, pero no podía admirar mucho por el abrigo que llevaba puesto, quizás tenía más ropa debajo y eso me hacía pensar que todo lo que veía era cierto, me distraje un poco al ver que la extraña abría los ojos, ahí se detuvo todo a mi alrededor, las alarmas de las ambulancias se hicieron mudas, igual que los gritos de desesperación de algunas personas, incluso el viento se volvió cálido. Sus ojos de color amatista me habían atrapado, su mirada era tierna y apacible, me daban ganas de acariciar su rostro. Se que ella le pasó igual, porque sus ojos no se desviaban de los míos…_

"_El primer beso no se da con la boca, sino con los ojos" si eso era cierto, entonces ese fue nuestro primer beso, y me conmovió. Se dio cuenta en la posición en la que nos encontrábamos y se incorporó. Se sacudió un poco de nieve que se había impregnado en su ropa y luego me volvió a mirar y sonrió, una sonrisa hermosa y perfecta._

_-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?-le pregunté cuando volví a la realidad._

_-Si, muchas gracias-que calida era aquella voz pensé-¿y usted está bien? Estuvo a punto de…_

_-Estoy bien¿no quiere ir a un médico para estar segura?-me daba igual si tenía todos los huesos rotos o si me encontraba en perfecto estado, solo quería que ella no tuviera nada malo._

_-No es necesario, solo me he desmayado al ver que su auto venía hacia mí._

_-Disculpe, tenía que desviarme, pero luego la vi a usted, cuanto lo lamento.-deben imaginarse el completo caos que había alrededor de nosotros tras el accidente, aunque no porque nos diera igual lo que estaba pasando, pero en ese momento era como si nada nos importara salvo el contacto entre los dos._

_-Si quiere la llevo a su casa, debe estar un poco nerviosa aún-me ofrecí galantemente._

_-¿No tiene otras cosas que hacer?-yo negué con la cabeza, saque el auto del caos que había, el cual salió ileso, no como el otro, que estaba irreconocible. Le abrí la puerta desde a dentro del copiloto para que entrara._

_-¿Dónde vives?_

_-¿Conoces el parque pingüino?_

_-Si_

_-Vivo cerca, como a tres cuadras antes, la calle se llama Oroshi._

_-Eso está en Tomoeda ¿verdad?_

_-Así es.-hubo un silencio entre ambos-espero que no te desvíe demasiado-dijo ella un rato después._

_-No, no tanto-la verdad es que si me desviaba demasiado, mi apartamento estaba por lo menos una hora de donde ella vivía. Entonces me di cuenta que aún desconocía la identidad de mi extraña, ya era "mi extraña", quizás presuma, pero desde que la vi pensé que sería mía.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_-Perdón no me había presentado._

_-No te preocupes yo tampoco lo hice._

_-Soy Daidouji, Tomoyo Daidouji._

"_Tomoyo" repetí en mi mente unas tres veces antes de presentarme._

_-Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa. _

_-Es un placer Hiragizawa-y me sonrió encantada._

_-Puedes llamarme Eriol._

_-De acuerdo, entonces llámame Tomoyo-querida ya lo empecé hacer en mi mente. _

_Poco después llegamos a unos edificios de unas cuatro plantas, me dijo que vivía en la tercera, y me agradeció mi cortesía, la vi alejarse con un movimiento que me complacía mirarla por detrás, no podía dejarla ir, no perdería mi oportunidad con ella._

_-Tomoyo-la llamé y al mismo tiempo me acerqué a ella._

_-¿Si?-preguntó al girar para quedar frente a mí._

_-Quisiera seguir teniendo contacto contigo, para, ya sabes, encontrarte en la calle y traerte a casa-ella río por lo bajo._

_-Espero que no solo nos encontremos por coincidencia en la calle…_

_-Las coincidencias no existen solo lo inevitable-y mi típica sonrisa seductora hizo presencia en mi rostro-entonces ¿nos intercambiamos números?-ella asintió, luego que ella entro al edificio después de intercambiarnos los números telefónicos me dirigí a mi auto silbando, ella me había cautivado, empezaba a enamorarme._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Limpié una lágrima que surcaba por mi mejilla derecha al recordarla, entonces caminé a la cocina y abrí la nevera, solo ves un cartón de leche caducado, algunas lechugas y una funda de pan, ya les había dicho que comía fuera, no esperabas verla abundante de comida sana, jugos recién hechos, y verduras frescas, no, eso solo pasó cuando ella compartía conmigo esta casa, cuando aún el anillo de bodas estaba en su dedo. Tomé la botella de güisqui y me serví lo poco que quedaba de ella y me lo bebí de un trago, al poco tiempo me arrepentí de haberlo hecho, porque quería más. Busqué entre mis bolsillos mi cartera, al encontrarla la extraje y la abrí, debes de sacar el dinero, tomé una foto 2 por 2 que tenía de ella para verla en cada momento. Recordé que detrás de ella había algo escrito y la giré para leerla.

"_Te amo"_

_Att: Siempre tuya, Tomoyo._

Y la forma de unos labios de color rojo sellaba aquella firma, la coloqué sobre mis labios como si de esa forma pudiera alimentarme de ellos nuevamente. Besarla era tocar el paraíso con los dedos, era suavizar el alma y llenarla de vida, vivía por aquellos labios, daría mi vida por besarlos otra vez, sería glorioso sentir una vez más aquella suavidad en mis labios, recorrer con mi lengua sus secretos, sentirlos míos…

Oculté mis pies en unos zapatos negros, y tomé un abrigo, y salí con las manos en los bolsillos, hacía frío en la calle, igual que aquel día cuando la conocí. Baje las escaleras y salí por la puerta delantera del edificio. Caminé despacio tratando de que el viento me refrescara la mente que en ese momento estaba muy perturbada. Entre al supermercado y me dirigí inmediatamente a la zona de los licores, y tomé el de siempre y fui a pagarlo. La cajera debía de ser por lo menos cinco años menor que yo, es decir ella debía de tener aproximadamente 30 años, me miró con extrañeza, es que no tenía mi mejor aspecto, y de seguro mi aroma no era apetecible, el de Tomoyo siempre me era apetecible, al salir aspiré el aire tratando de encontrar su aroma para envolverme en el. Tiré la bolsa al suelo, en la que estaba la botella, no quería encerrarme de nuevo, así que fui a un parque cerca de allí, me senté en uno de los bancos, lejos de la gente, y abrí la botella y di un buen sorbo. Lo sentí ácido y caliente en mi garganta, y como esta bajo hasta mi estómago, se que no me haría sentir mejor, se que la bebida no es un escape, pero necesitaba despejarme un poco.

El amor era el culpable de mi situación, el haberme enamorado de ella me llevo a donde estoy, no, no era cierto, debo de dejar de engañarme, el amor era lo único inocente de todo esto, no me arrepiento el haberla amado hasta sobre los límites, si es que existe alguno, no me arrepiento de haberle entregado mi alma, mi cuerpo y mi vida, a ella…pero ¿por qué el amor ha de ser tan cruel?

**_No se acaba el amor solo con decir adiós  
hay que tener presente que el estar ausente  
no anula el recuerdo, ni compra el olvido  
ni nos borra del mapa.  
_**

**_Y el que tu no estés no te aparta de mí,  
entre menos te tengo  
mas te recuerdo aunque quiera olvidarte  
estas en mi mente y me pregunto mil veces  
¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?  
_**

Volví a dar un sorbo más a la botella y extraje otra vez de la cartera su foto. Ella me sonreía, porque solo a mi lo hacía, como en ese momento que quedo guardado en esa foto. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan cruel? Me duele amarla, sin embargo no quiero dejar de hacerlo, no por masoquista, sino porque entonces no me quedaría nada de ella. Quería amarla eternamente, y ella tambien quería amarme, más bien nos amamos, entonces aquello paso...la vida muchas veces es injusta, y al parecer yo soy su personaje favorito de esta historia porque me hace sufrir, me desgarra el alma lentamente sin piedad alguna, y disfruta al hacerlo.

-Para por favor, para...-susurre mientras algunas lágrimas mojaban el rostro de Tomoyo en la fotografía. Volví a girarla y acaricié la marca de sus labios pintados, recuerdo bien nuestro primir beso, no el primir beso que nos dimos al mirarnos mutuamente, sino el que nos dimos con los labios.

**Flash Back**

_Había pasado la Noche Buena en casa de mis padres como en todos los años, y ellos querían que estuviera allá tambien en las fiestas de fin de año, cuando lo supe, se lo comuniqué a Tomoyo para saber si le gustaría venir, ya que nos habíamos hecho muy buenos amigos. Hablabamos por telefóno sin ninguna razón, me gustaba escuchar mi telefóno celular y ver el nombre de ella aparecer en la pantalla como estaba pasando en ese momento, yo iba en el carro a casa de mis padres, eran como las siete de la noche._

_-Hola-saludó ella._

_-¿Cómo la estas pasando Tomoyo?_

_-Pues bien, aunque me gustaría..._

_-Espera un momento que pasaré por un tunel, quizás se pierda la señal-la interrumpí sin desearlo, quería escuchar esa voz cada segundo.-¿sigues ahí?_

_-Si, aquí estoy._

_-¿Me querías decir algo?_

_-No, solo llamaba para hablar-era lo que me agradaba de ella, llamaba sin ninguna razón, solo para hablar, yo hacía lo mismo, aunque la mía era más específica, me gustaba escuchar su voz.-Siento mucho no poder ir ahora contigo a pasar la fiesta de fin de año-se notaba que realmente le apenaba._

_-Tienes cosas que hacer...yo quiero estar contigo-dije sin pensarlo._

_-¿Cómo?-mujeres, cuando uno dice algo importante se hacen las que no escuchan solo para que uno lo repita._

_-Quiero estar contigo, te pasaré a buscar en casa de tu madre._

_-Pero..._

_-Sin peros, a las once y media estaré por allá._

_Cené en casa de mis padres y caundo se acercaban las onces inventé un excusa algo extraña que se que no me creyeron, y fui en busca de Tomoyo en el auto. Cuando me estacioné ella estaba ahí, en el umbral de la puerta, se veía hermosa con aquel vestido corto de color rojo, en la parte superior era en forma de estrapel, es decir no tenía tirantes, y el pelo lo llevaba suelto, me encantaba ver como su cabello caía sobre sus hombros, dijo algo antes de acercarse a mí, salí del auto y la saludé con un beso en la mejilla, ella bajo un poco el rostro, pero ya era tarde, vi como se sonrojaba._

_-Estas hermosa-le dije y me sonrió ampliamente._

_-Tu no estas nada mal-y alzo ambas cejas, le abrí la puerta del copiloto, cuando estuve adentro encendiendo el auto me preguntó._

_-¿A dónde vamos?_

_-Es una sorpresa._

_Llegamos a la playa, la tomé de la mano de improviso y la llevé hasta el faro, subiamos las escaleras para llegar a la punta del faro._

_-Apresura-le dije-casi son las doce._

_El mar se veía hermoso desde esa altutra, me di cuenta que Tomoyo temblaba de frío, pues ella había olvidado su abrigo en casa de su madre, me quité el mío y se lo ofrecí, pero ella lo rechazó, se sentó en el suelo sin importarle estropiar su delicado vestido y me extendió su mano para que le acompañara, cuando estuve sentado dijo._

_-Ahora si me puedes dar tu abrigo-era bastante grande, pues me gusta estar bien cuvierto cuando hace frío, ella lo tomó, y nos cubrió a ambos en el, así que estabamos bastante cercas. Ella miró su reloj de muñeca y comenzó hacer una cuenta regresiba en la que yo le acompañé._

_-10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4 , 3, 2, 1...¡Flicidades! Feliz año 2001-gritabamos al unisimo._

_-Mira-dijo meintras señalaba el cielo con su dedo indice de la mano derecha._

_El cielo nos daba un espectaculo maravilloso de fuegos artificiales de multiples colores y formas. Tomoyo se veía encantadora, parecía una pequeña niña y eso me abalndó el corazón. Tomé su varvilla e hice que me mirara, estabamos tan cerca que nuestra respiración era una sola._

_-Tomoyo...-respiré hondo, haría una confesión._

_-Dime...-miré sus ojos amatistas, tan bellos, tan llenos de vida como siempre._

_-Desde hace unos días me he dado cuenta de que te quiero más que una amiga-en su rostro no había ninguna expresión de sorpresa, era como si ella ya lo supiera.-quiero ser más que un amigo para ti.-me sorprendí un poco cuando sentí su mano sobre mi mejilla._

_-Ya no quiero ser tu amiga, no creo que lo que haya acá dentro-y apartó su mano de mi mejilla cosa que me desagrado, quería seguir sintiendo sus caricias; para señalar su pecho, justo donde esta su corazón-sea un sentimeinto de amistad, Eriol te quiero._

_Escucharla decir eso fue lo más especial y tambien deseaba decirlo._

_-Te quiero-quería repetirlo-te quiero Tomoyo-mil veces si era necesario-te quiero, te quiero, te quiero-me silencie porque me detuve aprecier su boca, esa boca que estaba a punto de besar._

_Nos acercamos poco a poco, cuando casi nada nos separaba acaricié sus labios con los míos, era una sensación cálida, lo supe porque me ardían las mejillas, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la besé. Al principio fue para descubrirnos, saborear para descubir el dulce nectar que ambos proporcionabamos en ese beso. Mordisquie sus labios varias veces, y fue ella quien me invitó al abrir un poco sus labios, nos intrudujimos los dos jugando con nuestras lenguas. La tomé por la cintura y ella colocó sus brazos por mi cuello, el cual ella empezó a besar con suavidad y mordió mi oreja haciendo que me estremeciera, yo volví a su boca porque la deseba, no quería separarme de ella. Al poco rato nos tuvimos que separar para tomar aire._

_Nuestras frentes estaban pegadas, sonreíamos sin motivo, sin que se diera cuenta le robaba besos, cosa que la hacía reclamar diciendo que no era justo, entonces era ella quien me los robaba después. Nos pusimos de pie al comprobar que casi eran las tres de la madrugada del primero de enero. Caminamos un rato por la playa tomados de la mano. Me detuve y la atrajé hacia mí. Besé su frente y luego sus labios con un deseo inimaginable, ella correspondió, al separarnos le pregunté._

_-Tomoyo ¿quieres ser mi nueva?-ella sonrió y me besó para luego responder._

_-Claro que si-la abraze, no quería soltarla, no quería hacerlo nunca._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Ya a la botella estaba a la mitad, y la verdad que mi cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas, me puse de pie y las piernas me flaqueaban, casi me caigo si es que no me hubiera apoyado del banco. Caminé tambaleando deteniendome en algunos lugares para no caerme. Llegué al edificio comencé a subir las escaleras que daban a mi apartamento, cuando perdí completamente el equilibrio bajé de nalgas cuatro de los escalones, la botella que llevaba en la mano gloriosamente no se rompió.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-miré al frente, era un hombre casi de mi misma edad, de cabellera castaña, se había mudado allí hacía como dos años, antes de que empezara todo, creo que su nombre era Shaoran Li. Asentí. Pero cuando intenté leventarme mi cuerpo se desplamaba nuevamente en el suelo, Shaoran me ofreció su mano como ayuda y no tuve más remedio que aceptar.

-Shaoran-una mujer igual de castaña que el, pero de ojos esmeraldas le llamaba desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Sakura iré en un momento, voy a ayudar al vecino a subir.-le dijo el castaño mientras me levantaba. Vi como la mujer entraba y cerraba la puerta tras sí. Subió conmigo, yo tenía uno de mis brazos extendido por su cuello y el me llevaba casi arrastra porque no podía ni caminar, bueno la verdad es que me aprovechaba, estaba muy mareado como para caminar.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta me desplomé en el suelo y cerré los ojos.

-No, hombre despierta¿y las llaves?-saqué las llaves de mi bolsillo y se las enseñé, lo detuvé cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta.

-Sientate-balbucié y le señalé el suelo. El dudó por unos instantes, pero al final se sentó a mi lado.-¿recién casados eh?

-Si, cinco meses llevamos.

-De todo corazón que dure, el mío solo duro diez años-estrujé mis ojos con las manos.

-Lo siento mucho-de seguro que el sabía lo que paso, porque si vivía ahí desde hace dos años, entonces el presenció lo ocurrido.

-Ya paso...-dije entre sollozos.

-No, aún no, mire como está, aún no lo acepta-ni quería aceptarlo, así que sería en valde su discurso.

-Le propuse matrimonio un año después de nuestro noviazgo-prefería contar mi historia a que el empezara con sus reproches.-Lo hice el día de su cumpleaño, fuimos a cenar en un restauran muy lujoso, ella se veía hermosa con ese vestido terciopelo, exquisita-mordí mi labio inferior al recordarlo-después de cenar aún en el restaurante tomé su mano y le dije mis mas sinceros sentimientos hacia ella, lo mucho que la amaba, que la protegería, y ella con los ojos llorosos se abalanzó sobre mí y me dijo que si, esa noche nos comprometimos-el tal Shaoran fue muy ágil al arrebatarme la llave de la puerta sin que me diera cuenta, me ayudó entrar y me recostó en la cama.

-Descanse-me dijo, y salió.

**_No se acaba el amor solo porque no estas  
No se puede borrar así como así nuestra historia  
Seria matar la memoria y quemar nuestras glorias  
_**

**_¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?  
que no me deja olvidar, que me prohíbe pensar  
que me ata y desata y luego de a poco me mata  
me bota, y levanta y me vuelve a tirar  
_**

_**¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?  
que no me deja olvidar, **_

**_porque aunque tu ya no estés_**

**_se mete en mi sangre,  
y se va de rincón en rincón  
arañándome el alma  
y rasgando el corazón  
¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?_**

Enonces mis lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas desembocando en mis labios dejándome ese sabor a sal en ellos, mi pecho se oprimía al atarer tu recuerdo a mi mente, al recordar tu sonrisa y al asimilar que en las mañanas amaneceré sin ellas, vuelve a mí, te necesito para vivir, estoy desvaneciendo la mía con una lentitud pasmosa. Deje caer la botella al suelo y tapé mi rostro entre mis manos, lloré sin ningún cosuelo, sin importar que tanto te llore sé que no te traeré de vuelta y que mis lágrimas no se acabarán, estarán allí en cada momento que quiera llorarte.

Quisé beber de nuevo así que algo mareado me levanté y busqué debajo de la cama la botella, me di cuenta de una de una cinta de video que había al lado de la botella, saqué amabas cosas, y me senté en el sofá, prendí la televisión y el VHS, donde pusé a funcionar la cinta que tenía inscrita la palabra Boda en la parte delantera de está.

Y allí llegaba ella, con su vestido blanco con bordes dorados en la parte de abajo del vestido, era una diosa, todo en ella era perfecto, recuerdo que derrame una lágrima cuando la veía venir hacia al altar con su padre de mano. Ella lo era todo para mí, la amaba, la amé y aún la amo a pesar que me ha dejado solo, y no estoy dispuesto a compartir mi soledad con nadie más que no sea ella.

_-Acepta usted, Eriol Hiragizawa a está mujer como su esposa, para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermdedad-_que estupides me había preguntado el sacerdote¿acaso no mira mi semplante de que más feliz no podría ser?

-_Si, acepto_

_-Acepta usted, Tomoyo Daidouji a este hombre como su esposo para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad._

_-Acepto-_y un beso selló nuestro pacto, haciendo que nuestros amigos y familiares aplaudiaran por la nueva vida que ambos viviriamos.

Adelanté un poco el video hasta llegar a la recepción donde la lleve en brazos hasta la mesa que ocupabamos.

-_Dénle la bienvenida al señor y la señora Horagizawa-nuevos aplausos invadieron el lugar._

Tomoyo se veía radiante, sus ojos brillaban por unos instantes lloró varias veces, y yo estuve allí para limpiar las gotas de sal que había derramado. Iniciamos la fiesta con un baile, donde se fueron uniendo los invitados, yo tenía mis manos sobre su espalda, aferrandola en mi cuerpo y ella rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos, estabamos hablando, no podía escuchar, solo veía las mimicas de los labios, le hablaba en la oreja y ella se sonrojaba y reía, apoyó su mejilla en mi pecho y pude leer lo que sus labios dijeron, lo repeti otra vez para interpretarlo. _Te amo. _Era lo que decía, pusé en pausa la cinta porque había un acercamiento de su rostro y quisé admirarlo detenidamente, coloqué mi mano en la pantalla acariciando su rostro.

-¿Por qué?-mi pecho se oprimía y volvía a llorar-¡Vuelve¡Vuelve¡Vuelve!

**Flash Back**

_-Me encanta-Tomoyo se abalanzó sobre mí para abarazarme._

_-Es algo pequeño, pero con el tiempo buscaremos algo más garnde-le dije mientras le apartaba un mechón de su frente colocandoselo detrás de la oreja._

_-Es perfecto, ven vamos a organizar estas cajas-me dijo y tomaba dos cajas de las que decían cocina para organizarla._

_Duramos casi tres horas poniendo las cosas en su debido lugar, cenamos en nuestra nueva mesa, ella cocinó unas pastas deliciosas, las cuales comí más de lo debido, me serví unas tres veces._

_-Pues será cierto que los hombres engordan después de casados-dijo ella burlona al beber un trago de su vaso de agua._

_-Si sigues con este ritmo, tenlo por seguro._

_-Ah no, yo me voy a mantener, también quiero que mi marido se mantenga para mi, aunque yo te amarí aún si tuvieses cien libras de más._

_-Yo te amo tal como eres-me levanté de la mesa para llevar al fregadero mi plato no sin antes plantarle un beso en los labios a mi mujer.-estoy exhausto-comenté._

_-¿En serio? Y yo que tenía pensado en hacer ciertas actividades que llevan esfuerzo físico esta noche-dijo Tomoyo presionando con sus manos mi trasero y me miró con esa mirada seductora que ella solo sabía brindarme._

_-Cansado de poner cajas acá y allí, pero para eso siempre estaré dispuesto-ella mi apartó cuando intenté besarla y con su indice se negó a recibir el beso._

_-Se paciente, me cambiaré para ti, acomodate en nuestra cama-y lamió con su lengua mis labios._

_Entre al cuarto rápidamente y quité algunas maletas que habían sin desahacer y las guardé en el armario, me iba a devestir, pero no, es mejor cuando ambos nos tenemos que devestir, crea más ansiedad. La esperé sentado a orillas de la cama y vi la puerta abrirse. Trague saliva al verla parada en el umbral con aquella lencería tan sexy y transparente que llevaba puesto. Era una de esas batas de sedas de color turquesa, le llegaba solo a mitad del muslo y uno de los tirantes se había caído. Tenía el pelo en una coleta cuando entro, pero al acercarse a mi se la soltó dejando que estos cayeran de forma sensual en sus hombros._

_Me pusé de pie y aparté sus cabellos con suavidad para besar su cuello, mordisquié su orja varias veces provocando que ella se mordiera su labio inferior una de mis manos estaba en su espalda mientras la otra acariciaba su muslo derecho. Ella me distrajo al apartarse un poco de mi, me sentó en la cama y ella se sentó sobre mí quedando nustros rostros de frente. Me besó con una pasaión sin fronteras, al quitarme la camisa tuvimos que detener el beso, ella empezó a besar mi pecho mordiendo mis pezones haciendo aumentar mi exitación, yo mismo me despojé de mis pantalones, de cualquier cosa que fuera tela. La puse boca arriba en la cama, subí un poco su bata para besar su vientre y con mi lengue le dí figura a sus pechos, con delicadeza la desnudé por completo, su piel era tan suave. _

_Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y lo llevo hasta quedar frente al suyo, nos besamos con desesperación, entregando el alma en cada beso, llevé mis manos entre sus piernas y acaricié sus partes erógenas, provocando ciertos gemidos en ella y en mí. Con voz agita y exitada a la vez me dijo cerca del oído._

_-Te amo._

_-Yo te amo más._

_Esa fue mi respuesta antes de entrelazarnos, de volvernos un suelo cuerpo, de juntar nuestras anias y deseos en uno solo. Penetré en ella con un slavajismo nunca antes visto en mí, solo ella me hacía actuar de esa forma, y era la única, siempre sería solo ella en mi vida. Ambos quedamos tendidos en la cama, sudados y con la respiración aún agitada por nuestros orgasmos. Me sorprendí un poco al sentir su mano en mi organo sexual, invitandome otra vez a su cuerpo y yo con una sonrisa acepté, y esa noche no dormimos haciéndonos el amor._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Abrí los ojos aún humédos por el llanto y volví a destruir un pedazo de mi mísera vida al absorver un trago de la botella. Ella seguía plasmada en la pantalla, la dejaría ahí para sentirla un poco cerca de mi. Caminé hacía el baño, tenía mis necesidades, lavé mi cara con el agua fría del lavamano y salí de allí encontrandome preso de un sufrimiento eterno en mi propio apartamento, la furia se apoderaba de mi, al sentir mi soledad, todo era tan distinto cuando ella estaba presente. Nos cuidabamos mutuamente, en su cumpleaños le solía hacer una cena o invintarla a algún lugar especial, y siempre le cerrabamos la noche con un espectaculo de lujuria en la cama, en el baño o en cualquier esquina de la casa.

Salí al pasillo para refrescarme un poco, la cabeza empezaba a darme vueltas, debido al alcohol. Me senté en el primer escalón, a esta hora no habría nadie que me interrumpiera. En un rato escuché las voces de mis vecinos recién casados, se vociferaban de todo menos un te quiero.

-Al parecer alguien esta noche no dormirá en su cama-dije con tono burlón al recordar mis peleas con Tomoyo, se veía tan linda cuando se enojaba. Verla levantar las cejas de manera incredula ante mis comentarios era muy gracioso. Cruzaba los brazos mientras me escuchaba dar mis excusas, y cuando era mi turno escuchar ella caminaba de un lado a otro, me señalaba con el dedo de manera amenazadora, en el fondo no me gustaba hacerla enfadar, pero se veía tan hermosa cuando sus mejillas se enrojecían por el enojo. Lo mejor venía después, en el momento de la reconciliación, creo que mi verdadera razón por pelear con ella era para reconciliarnos, siempre fueron tan exitantes.

**Flash Back**

_-Tus necesidades no deben estar siempre de primero._

**_Tú me dices, yo te digo  
Y así empieza nuestra guerra cotidiana  
Yo me armo de adjetivos  
Tú conjugas el peor de mis pasados._**

_Gritaba mientras me señalaba con el dedo y un rubor surgía en sus mejillas. _

**_Y te apunto donde duele  
Y te acuerdo el peor de tus pecados  
_**

_Yo la escuchaba calmandome por dentro para no explotar igual que ella, estaba recostado a la pared con mis brazos cruzados._

_-No se trata de mis necesidades-la interrumpe, cuanto le molestaba que lo hiciera._

_-Callate, ya tuviste tu turno ahora es el mío, así como te escuche sin protestar escuchame a mi._

_-¿Dónde quedo la mujer con que me casé?-ya llevamos cinco año de matrimonio._

_-Tú la destruiste. Me estas cansado con tu actitud de niño, madura ya-se acercó a la cama donde se sentó y respiró hondo varias veces para volver a rematar._

**_Tú reviras la ofensiva  
Y disparas donde sabes que haces daño.  
Y en el campo de batalla  
Quedan muertos los minutos que perdemos._**

_-Esto no puede seguir así Eriol, estoy cansada._

_-No todo es mi culpa, acepta que tienes aquí unas cuantas._

_-¿Ahora soy yo la culpable de que tus "necesidades" no se puedan cumplirse de primero?_

_-Por Dios Tomoyo esto no es cuestión de mis necesidades, sino de las nuestras._

**_Tú me dices, yo te digo,  
Y así acaba nuestra guerra cotidiana  
Esta guerra sin cuartel que nadie gana._**

_-Eres un sinico, no puedes comprender que hay más cosas que debemos resolver, cuando te pido algo te quejas y de una vez pones un pero, y cuando eres tu yo no puedo reclamar.-ya Tomoyo daba vueltas por toda la habitación._

**_¿Por qué hablamos?  
Y no usamos ese tiempo en darnos besos  
En pintarnos con las manos  
Las caricias que queremos  
Y que no nos damos  
¿Por qué siempre hablamos?  
De lo tuyo y de lo mío  
Del pasado y los culpables  
Mientras muere otro minuto  
¿Por qué hablamos?_**

_-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Yo nunca te he negado nada, he trabajado duro solo para darte a ti la vida que te mereces-eso si que me molestó, desenrrede mis brazos y me acerqué a ella deteniendola de su paseo cotidiano._

**_Ya te dije que no es cierto  
Ya dijiste que tú no eres lo que digo  
Nadie cree, nadie acepta  
Cada quien defiende su utopía  
Y el fantasma de la duda  
Se abre paso en la frontera del futuro  
Y el presente moribundo  
Se consuela con lo poco que nos queda._**

_Traté de calmar la tormeta que se hacía en la atmosfera al acaricir su mejilla, cosa que ella rechazó._

_-Yo te amo._

_-Y yo a ti, pero todo esto..._

**_Y te quiero, y me quieres  
Pero somos más idiotas que sensatos  
Y aparece otro día  
Y nos van quedando llagas incurables  
De esta maldita enfermedad de hablar de más.  
_**

_En cada discusión alguien decía algo de más, así que decidí no dejarla hablar callandola con un beso, sin embargo ella quería seguir hablando._

_-Con besos no vamos a sulucionar esto.-dijo un poco embobada por el beso._

**_¿Por qué hablamos?  
Y no usamos ese tiempo en darnos besos  
En pintarnos con las manos  
Las caricias que queremos  
Y que no nos damos  
¿Por qué siempre hablamos?  
De lo tuyo y de lo mío  
Del pasado y los culpables  
Mientras muere otro minuto  
¿Por qué hablamos?  
_**

_-¿No ves? Siempre dañas las cosas con esa maldita enferdad de hbalar de más-me queje y haciendo un bufido al separarme de ella._

_-¿Enfermedad¿solucionar las cosas comunicandonos es una enfermedad?_

_-¿Crees que nos estamos comunicando como personas decentes? Destapa tus oídos querida estamos gritando-dije con mi típico sinismo. Ella giró los ojos y comenzó a empujarme fuera de la habitación, al sacarme ceró la puerta de un portazo-Esa es también mi habitación-le grité._

_-Pues esta noche no será así, duerme en el sófa si te da la gana._

**_...mientras muere otro minuto  
¿Por qué hablamos?_**

_No podía dormir ¿y cómo? Si el sófa es muy pequeño para mi, me sentía totalmente incomodo y a ella no le importaba en absoluto, mientras ella de seguro dormía muy complacida en esa gran cama, yo aquí tratando de no caerme. Entonces me pusé de pie y me acerqué a la habitación, debía pedirle disculpa, abrí la puerta con sigilo para no despertarla. Con paso lento y de puntillas me dirigí a la cama y entré entre las sabanas que cubrían el cuerpo de mi esposa. Me acurruqué muy cerquita de ella, Tomoyo estaba de lado así que pasé mis brazos sobre ella. Tomoyo abrió los ojos y estaba dispuesta a vociferar por todo el apartamento que no debía estar allí que estaba molesta. La detuve a tiempo besando sus labios haciendo presión en ellos jugando con mi lengua para que ella entre abriera los suyos para hacerle conquillas con ella una vez allí dentro. Me separé un poco para decirle algo._

_-¿Por qué hablamos tanto? Debemos utiliar ese tiempo en mejores cosas._

_-¿Cómo en qué?-preguntó ella haciendose la inocente y girandose para quedar encima de mi._

_La amatista no me dejo responder porque fue ella quien inicio nuestro juego favorito. Nos besamos con la única pasión desesperada con la que sabíamos demostrar nuestro amor. Mis manos recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo bajando y suviendo con lentitud por todo a su alrededor haciendola ahogar un gemido de placer, y ella sabía muy bien donde y como tocar esas partes de mi cuerpo que me enciende, nos fundimos en un fuego de amor total, nos amabamos no había ninguna duda de ello. La hicé mía como muchas otras noches y ella complacida se dormió sobre mi pecho y yo pudé dormir comodamente._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Las voces de los vecinos cesaron, me desanimé un poco porque se estaba poniendo interesante, ella le había amenazado con irse de casa, el le dijo que si era lo que quería que se fuera y parece que era cierto porque abrió la puerta con las maletas en mano, en la introdujo como pudo al apartamento y solo se escuchaban suplicas de perdón y después ambos se callaron. No tuve otra opción que entrar a la casa, debía de estar tan frío allá dentro, de seguro en la calle en pleno inverno era más cálido que mi propia habitación. Me estremecí al entrar en ella, la ventana seguía abierta así que una corriente de viento me erizaba los bellos de la nuca. La cerré de inmediato.

Ya era media noche y no tenía sueño, aún así me encontraba desvitido en la cama, una sabana me cubrío de la pelvis para abajo, y yo fumaba otro cigarrillo. Es peligroso fumar en la cama a estas horas y algo bebido, porque me puedo quedar dormido y el cigarro puede caer encima de la cama e incendiarla, no creas que es un acto suicida lo que hago, como ya les dije soy muy cobarde, si ella mismo me lo dijo aquel día con lágrimas en los ojos, pero ¿cómo diablos ella quería que hicera una cosa así? No podía, a pesar de sus súplicas no lo hice y no me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho nunca.

**Flash Back**

_Estaba en la oficina cuando el teléfono sonó, era un hermoso día de primavera, todo estaba tan verde. Llevaba ocho años de matrimonio con Tomoyo, eramos felices a pesar de las altas y bajas que hay en cualquier matrimonio, además así es más emocionante, no se vuelve monótono. Coloqué el auricular en mi oído y escuche a una euforica y alegre Tomoyo tras el._

_-¿Qué ocurre Tomoyo?-pregunté con una sonrisa._

_-Señor Hiragizawa dejeme informarle que a través de arduas pruebas de farmacia su esposa le desea decir que en nueve meses tendrá un bebe en sus brazos.-dejé caer unos papeles que estaba revisando al suelo, me rostro reflejaba sorpresa y alegría, "voy a ser padre" me repetía._

_-¿Eschchaste Eriol? Seremos padres-me dijo ella creyendo que no había podido oirla._

_-¿Estas segura?-le pregunté._

_-Si, ya me he hecho tres pruebas en estos días, ya sospechaba por mi retraso y nauseas que he tenido._

_-¿Has ido al medico?_

_-No, solo me hecho la prueba de embarazo de farmacia, pienso en ir en la semana entrante. Bueno te dejo que es que tengo que terminar algunos asuntos del trabjo. Adiós mi amor._

_Colgué el telefóno y empecé a saltar de alegría por toda la oficina, salí al corredor y slaudaba a las personas de mi alrededor con abrazos y una sonrisa gritando al viento que en nueve meses sería padre. Llevabamos ocho años y no teníamos hijos, no porque no quisieramos solo que Dios no nos bendecía con ese milagro, pero ya era nuestro turno, nos había bendecido._

_Llegué más temprano que de costumbre a la casa y celebramos la noticia con una cena fuera de casa. Ambos estabamos tan emocionados que no pudimos aguantar y se lo contamos a nuestros padres futuros abuelos. Un día antes de que Tomoyo fuera al médico recibimos una entrega, le di una sorpresa a Tomoyo al haber comprando algunas cosas para el bebe como pámpers, biberones y como no sabía si era niña o niño le compre unas ropitas de color amarillo para los primeros días, y por supuesto una cuna, quedó encantada al verla, era tan mona la cuna donde dormiría nuestro bebe._

_-¿Qué crees que será?-me preguntó cuando estabamos en la cama listos para dormir._

_-Me gustaría que fuera niña y que tuviera tus ojos-ella se sonrojó un poco por el comentario.-lo importante es que sea un bebe sano y feliz-dije al mismo tiempo que descendí mis labios hasta su vientre el cual besé con una ternura enorme._

_-Si es niña le ponemos Naru-dijo ella con un dedo en la barbilla._

_-¿Naru? No, no me gusta, prefiero que se llame Mel-me quejé-¿y si fuera niño? Me imagino que Eriol como su padre ¿cierto?_

_-¿Otro Eriol en la casa? Con uno solo me basta-reí por lo que había dicho.-Me agrada Oliver, así tendrá tu aire ingles._

_Hablamos mucho rato de los nombres que debíamos darle, hasta incluso pensamos a la universidad que lo enviariamos. _

_Salí del trabajo a mi hora acostumbrada y al llegar a la casa llamé a Tomoyo para saber que le había dicho el doctor._

_-Tomoyo-dije mientras cerraba la puerta, la vi encerrarse en el baño, seguro que tenía nauseas.-Tomoyo abre-di varios toques a la puerta de baño pero ella no quisó abrir, escuché como sollozaba-¿estás llorando? Tomoyo abre-estaba a punto de tumbar la puerta pero ella le quito el pestillo y entré de inmediato._

_Estaba tirada en el suelo con su rostro entre las piernas llorando, densas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas haciendo mujar sus rodillas. Me asuté al verla así._

_-¿Tiene algún problema el bebe?-al preguntarle eso su llanto se hizo más profundo. Tardo unos minutos en contestar._

_-No...no tiene-le era dificil hablar por el nudo en su garganta-no hay problema con el bebe y ese es el porblema._

_-Pero si no tiene ninguno entonces..._

_-Es que no hay bebe como para que tnega algún problema-bajó su rsotro al decir eso y lloró aún más._

_-Fue una falsa alarma, no te pongas así, se que nos entusiasmamos, pero podemos crear uno-dije tratandola de animarla. Entonces me abrazo haciendo que quedara de rodillas a ella, la abrazé muy fuerte demostrando en el que la amo._

_-Es que yo...nunca te podré hacer padre-dijo aún llorando sobre mis hombros, la aprté de mi para mirarla a los ojos los cuales estaban muy rojos._

_-¿Qué dices?_

_-Mi retraso y las nauseas que tengo son porque tengo cáncer en los ovarios, me los tienen que estripar, y eso significa que no podré hacerte padre._

_-¿Cáncer?-había escuchado muchas historias de personas que sufrían esa enfermedad._

_-El doctor dice que no podemos perder más tiempo que tengo que operarme-me aferre a ella como nunca, con miedo a que pudiera perderla. Necesitaba asimilar las cosas que me había dicho, le dije que me esperara en la habitación, fui a un pequeño cuarto donde estabamos guardando las cosas del bebe, si antes había algo servible ahí ya no lo había. Los pañales, las ropitas y la cuna fueron objeto de mi furia, rompí los pañales, voltié la cuna con una fuerza inmensa y golpié la pared con mis puños, nada de eso me tranquilizó, entonces la vi ahí parada mirandome con un semblante triste que antes no sabía que en ella existía esa expresión, ahora era yo quien lloraba por ella, me desplomé en el suelo y ella me abrzó._

_Las sala de espera de los hospitales son insorpotables, incomodas y melancolicas, no podía estar quieto en estos momentos se encontraban operando a mi esposa por un cáncer en los ovarios, le estaban quitando la bendición de ser madre, le destruyeron cualquier sueño que ella hubiera tenido al imaginarse su vientre crecido por tener una criatura que se alimentara de ella. Y eso me dolía, me mataba en cada segundo. Las horas parecían interminables, solo pedía que acabra cualquier dolor que le pudieran provocar, ser ajena a cualquier sufrimiento después de todo esto, pero la vida aveces es cruel, demasiado._

_Después de unas semanas en le hospital recuperandose de la operación, llegó el doctor con cara larga, ese día nos dio una noticia que cambio nuestras vidas por completo._

_-Ha desaparecido el tumor completamente en la zona de la cual lo estripamos-por un segundo tuve la idea de sonreír al apretar la mano débil de mi esposa, pero escuche aquella palara antes de hacerlo-pero...hemos encontrando un cáncer muy avanzado en sus pulmunes, no podemos extraerlo, es muy grande, tendremos que probar con la quimioterapia para ver si lo reducimos para poder operar._

_-¿Quimioterapia¿Por cuánto tiempo?-pregunté sin saber como._

_-Unos tres meses. Pero nada nos asegura que se reducirá al tamaño debido, es un riesgo que debemos correr._

_Tomoyo aceptó tomar el tratamiento, no estaba dispuesta a dejarse vencer, tenía muchas ganas de seguir viviendo. Duró los tres meses debidos con el tratameinto, tuvo que permanecer en el hospital todo ese tiempo, y yo la acompañaba todas las noches y muchas veces ni asistía al trabajo por estar todo el día con ella, cuidandola. Me orgullecía verla luchar de esa forma y eso incrementaba a cada segundo mi amor, pero cada día estaba más débil, había perdido gran cantidad de su larga cabellera negra, y sus ojos perdía ese brillo que la caracterizaba. Mi amatista no estaba ganando la batalla y me enfurecía no poder hacer nada. _

_Los resultados el doctor nos los dio una mañana lluviosa, el cielo había capturado la imagen de nuestro interior, grisacea y pálida. No entendí ninguna de sus palabras, solo comprendí que toda esa lucha había sido en vano, porque a pesar que disminuyo su tamaño no era el adecuado para practicar una operación, sería muy arriesgado, el obtó de nuevo por la quimioterapia, pero Tomoyo la rechazo._

_-Pienselo, quizás la proxima vez sea neustra oprtunidad-insistía el doctor._

_-No, quiero estar en casa-decía con voz quebrante-con mi esposo._

_Nadie pudo persuadirla, así que dos días después estabamos en la casa, ella acostada en la cama sin fuerza y yo brindandole una sopa para que comiera algo._

_Pasamos dos largos años en esa situación, teníamos que coger en muchas ocaciones al hospital en la madrugada por los ataques que le daban, tosía demasiado y al hacerlo expulsaba sangre y yo me alarmaba sin saber como actuar. Los medicos le habian recetados algunos medicamentos que para mi no servián para nada porque mi Tomoyo no mejoraba, empeoraba cada día. Una noche de esas que le dio uno de los ataques lloraba desesperada, algunas gotas de sangre resbalan por sus labios, tomó mis manos y con desperación me hizo una propuesta que estremeció todo mi cuerpo._

_-Dame todos los medicamentos con la cena-volvió a toser y expulsar más sangre._

_-¿QUE ME ESTAS PIDIENDO?-me alarmé y abrí los ojos como platos._

_-Eriol-derramo lágrimas sin parar-sufro demasiado, es muy doloroso y no lo soporto más, si me amas haz lo que digo._

_-¿Cómo me pides una cosa así? Porque te amo no lo haré._

_-Eres un cobarde-me dijo como sino entendiera por lo que ella estaba pasando._

_Empeoró al toser otra vez así que llamé al doctor para que viniera, esta vez no la podía sacar de casa. Media hora después llego el doctor, la revisó detenidamente y con su típica cara larga se dirigió a mi y me dijo cuando estabamos en la cocina._

_-Debe ser fuerte, es cuestión de horas-y me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. Imbecil eso no alivia el dolor en mi alma que has provocado con esas palabras. El hombre me dejo solo al marcharse._

_-Eriol-la escuche decir y mi fui apresurado hasta la habitación, al verme me dijo-no siento nada, mi cuerpo no reacciona-se me partía el alma al verla en su estado, no lo soportaba y ella tampoco, pero como lo había dicho era un cobarde como para hacer lo que me dijo, la amaba demasiado como para cometer ese acto indigno para mí. Me acerqué a ella con lágrimas en los ojos-tengo frío-siguió diciendo, entonces la arropé-no, cuestate conmigo, a mi lado._

_Me desvestí y entre a la cama, la abrazé sin fuerza, tenía miedo de hacerle daño. Mi nuca descansaba en su hombro._

_-Se siente tan calido tu respiración en mi cuello.-me dijo cerrando los ojos._

_-Te amo.-pero no encontré respuesta por parte de ella, había cerrado los ojos no por sueño, sino porque la muerte ya se había apoderado de ella. Yo lo sabía pero me hice el ciego al creer que solo dormía y así que hice lo mismo._

_Al despertar tampoco hubo respuesta, se veía más palida que de costumbre y llore sin consuelo sobre su cuerpo, besando sus fríos labios. Negandome aquella realdidad que no podría ser verdad, esto no podu haberle pasado a ella._

_-NO-gritaba aferrandome más, tratando de recuperarla-¡Vuelve¡Vuelve!_

_**No estoy acostumbrado.  
Mi primer día sin ti,  
que aún digo nosotros  
cuando estoy pesando en ti.**_

_**Porque este es mi primer día sin verte,  
este es mi primer día sin ti.  
Y la habitación se me hace gigante,  
me siento tan pequeño si no estas aquí...  
no lo puedo entender.**_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Aún no duermo, me limpié ciertas lágrimas que salieron de mi ser al recordarlo¿saben? Quizás es un poco ilogico, pero para mi ella sigue aún aqui, la siento huelo su perfume, no, no se ha ido y no estoy tan solo como me lo creía.

_**Me tomo un cafe con tu ausencia  
y le enciendo un cigarro a la nostalgia  
le doy un beso en el cuello  
a tu espacio vacio.**_

Dejé el cigarro en el cenicero y ya estaba dispuesto a dormir, pero todos esos recuerdos y lágrimas me lo impedián, fue entonces cuando sentí que la puerta se abría y te vi allí, sonriendome con aquella bata turquesa que me fascinaba, te ves tan dulce, tan bella, como aquel día cuando te conocí.

_**Me juego un ajedrez con tu historia  
y le acaricio la espalda a la memoria  
seduciendo al par de zapatos azules  
que olvidaste.**_

Te acercaste a mí y te sentaste en la cama. Comenzamos a conversar de cosas sin sentido y me alegraba tenerte de vuelta conmigo.

**_Y charlo de politica  
con tu cepillo de dientes  
con vision tan analiptica  
como cuando te arrepientes._**

Yo te invitó a dormir conmigo diciendote la falta que me ha hecho tu cuerpo por las noches, y te pido disculpas por el reguero mintiendote diciendo que no he tenido tanto tiempo. Descubres mi mentira y de manera burlona me regañas y te digo que solo era una mentirita piadosa.

**_Realmente no estoy tan solo  
quien te dijo que te fuiste  
si aun te encuentro cocinando  
algun recuerdo en la cocina  
o en la sombra que dibuja la cortina._**

Te acuestas a mi lado, y tu mejilla esta sobre mi pecho, te siento tan tibia, no como en aquellos días, aspiro el aroma de tus cabellos, sigue siendo el mismo.

**_Quien te dijo que te fuiste  
si uno no esta donde el cuerpo  
sino donde mas lo extrañan  
y aqui se te extraña tanto  
Tu sigues aqui, sin ti, conmigo  
quien esta contigo, si ni siquiera estas tu._**

Cierras los ojos para dormir y yo con cariño acarició tu mejilla y te susurro...

-Te amo.

Y esta vez lo dijiste, me respondiste, no habías cerrado los ojos porque la muerte tocará a tu puerta sino por sueño, y bostezando me diste la respuesta, fue algo gracioso verte bostezar.

-Yo también te amo.

**_Platico con tus medias de seda  
y le preparo un croissant al recuerdo  
mientras le rasco una rodilla  
a esta vida sin vida._**

_**  
Le canto una cancion a la nada  
y me burlo de la melancolia  
mientras le subo el cierre  
a la falda de las ganas  
Sintiendo tantas cosas  
Realmente no estoy tan solo  
sola tu que estas conmigo  
y no te fuiste contigo.  
**_

_**Realmente no estoy tan solo  
quien te dijo que te fuiste  
si aun te encuentro cocinando  
algun recuerdo en la cocina  
o en la sombra que dibuja la cortina.  
**_

**_Realmente no estoy tan solo  
quien te dijo que te fuiste  
si cargaste con el cuerpo  
pero no con el recuerdo  
y el recuerdo esta conmigo _**

Tu sigues aqui, sin ti, conmigo  
quien esta contigo,si ni siquiera estas tu.

****

Desperté a la mañana sin tu cuerpo, aquello no pudo ser solo un sueño, todo lo había sentido, estabas tan suave y cálida. Me levanté de sobresalto de la cama y me vestí, quizás estabas en la cocina, pero no era así, salí del apartamento, no estaba dispuesto a dejarte ir.

-Tomoyo-gritaba mientras bajaba las escaleras-Tomoyo-algunos vecinos salieron por todo el alboroto, pero fue un castaño que se acercó a mi.

-Señor tranquilo¿qué pasa?

-Tomoyo, estuvo conmigo a noche, pero no la vi, quizás salio, voy a buscarla-balbuce todas esas plabras, baje algunos escalones más pero el hombre me detuvo.

-Reaccione, eso solo fue su imaginación-me tomó por los hombros, pero me solté de ellos y segui con mi oficio de bajar por los escalones. Sin antes ver como su esposa aún en bata se acercaba a el y le preguntaba que pasaba, ella escuchó con atención las palabras de su marido.

-Su esposa murió hace unos meses de cáncer, y ha quedado así-dijo al finalizar.

-Que trsite, volverse loco por amor-dijo ella con tristeza en sus ojos, su esposo la tomó por la cintura y le dijo.

-No, no creo, debe ser lindo amar de esa forma, hasta llegar volverse loco por amor, amar eternamente y sobrepasar la muerte.

La muerte era la culpable de mi soledad, me la arrebató sin permiso alguno, ya yo corría por la calle y mis pies inconscientemente llegaron hasta un cementerio al cual entre. Mi amatista no podría estar ahí. Seguí caminando hasta llegar a una lápida muy conocida por mi. En ella había inscrita algunas palabras.

**_Tomoyo Daidouji de Hiragizawa_**

_**1975-2010**_

_**Cuando mi voz calle con la muerte,**_

**_Mi corazón te seguirá hablando._**

Me dejé caer encima de la tumba, y oculté mi rostro al llorar, ella se había ido, nunca volvería, pero la muerte no terminará con este amor que llevo dentro. Solo esperaré mi turno día tras día hasta que llegue y volvamos a estar junto como ha debido de ser. Ya quiero que acelere el paso, porque la muerte viene con una lentitud pasmosa que me asusta, algún día vendrá.

Ya las arrugas cubren mi rostro y mis cabellos dejaron de ser negros con mechones azules para ser totalmente blancos, estoy aquí acostado en mi cama, esperando que llegue, he esperado tanto, ella no puede ser tan injusta conmigo, entonces cierro los ojos y duermo. Curiosamente no he podido despertar desde que los cerre, entonces te veo sonriente sentada en un balcón, luces hermosa con un vestido color marfil, me acercó a ti y me sorprende verme joven, te sonrío y tu lo haces tambien.

Me acercó a ti y te tomo por la cintura y beso esos labios dulces que supe que volvería a besar, es un beso de amor, de entrega total. Porque nuestro amor ha sobrepasado sus limites y ha triunfado en la muerte.

**_Eriol Hiragizawa_**

_**1975-2045**_

_**Y yo siempre te escucharé.**_

Su tumba estaba al lado de la de ella, el siempre quiso que fuera así.

**Fin**

**Nota de la autora: Dios que fic, se que es algo triste y meláncolico, pero espero que les guste, y me envien sus comentarios ya sean buenos o malos sobre este one short.**

**Algunos datos que deben tener es que las canciones utilizadas para el desarro dle fic fueron ¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor¿Por qué hablamos, Realmente no estoy tan solo de Ricardo Arjona (si me fascina) y un pequeño fragmento de la canión Mi pirmer día sin tí de Enanitos verdes.**

**Drsifrutenlo como yo hice al escribirlo.**

**Nos leeremos luego.**


End file.
